Desesperación
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Nunca creí que me fuera a afectar así, pensó el chico con un poco de tristeza. Así empezó esta historia, pero ahora ya tiene un final.
1. Chapter 1

_Konichiwa!_

_Y ahora les presento un pequeño fic que me surgió tras pensar un poco en lo depresivo que Shiro Fubuki puede llegar a ser._

_Es mi primer fic de este anime (esta cortito), a ver como se les hace y pues… como no se me ocurre nada más que decir, doy por terminada mi insípida presentación, je ^ ^u (gomen ne), por favor… pasen y lean!_

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

Previo: Fubuki nunca imagino que la llegada del nuevo jugador fuera a afectarle tanto.

**DESESPERACIÒN**

)(

No es que Shiro Fubuki fuera mala persona, para nada! Todos sus amigos y compañeros de equipo afirmarían que es él es tan blando como un copo de nieve y tan cálido como una suave fogata que arde en la chimenea de una pequeña cabaña con toques hogareños en temporada de frío.

Es sólo que últimamente ha andado un tanto extraño; no es que se sienta mal por haber quedado un poco atrás de sus amigos ahora que ya no tiene la personalidad de Atsuya en su interior y que han ingresado nuevos talentos al equipo, no le molesta eso, por el contrario, él es tan noble que ayudará a sus compañeros a mejorar sus habilidades.

Tampoco que es que este mal físicamente (_N/A: Para nada! XD_); si bien su cuerpo aún tiene problemas de resistencia (como lo comprobó cuando jugaron contra los "Leones del desierto"), eso no le impide dar lo mejor de si y esforzarse por tener una mejor condición física.

Tampoco es que añore el estar en su tierra natal con sus demás compañeros de la secundaria, ya que siempre ha sido un chico muy independiente.

Quizá, la única vez que ha sentido algo similar, fue cuando se presionó a sí mismo por perfeccionar sus habilidades llegando al punto de colapsarse.

Pero, si no es nada de lo antes mencionado… ¿qué es lo que tiene a ese lindo goleador de hielo tan absorto en su mundo? Aunque siempre tiene una sonrisa para todos sus amigos y la disposición para seguir al entrenador y hacer las tareas que él le indica, hay algo diferente en él y parece ser que nadie se ha dado cuenta de ello… parece.

- Hoy estuviste nuevamente su lado. Desde que él llegó tu atención se fue de mí - murmura el joven de cabellos plateados mientras está de pie junto a la ventana de su habitación viendo el campo de futbol, que en esos momentos se encuentra vacío pues mañana tendrán un partido de práctica y el entrenador les dijo que descansaran luego de terminar el entrenamiento matutino.

La mirada del joven futbolista luce triste mientras piensa – Lo peor de todo es que no puedo odiarlo… Es un buen chico, que siempre se esfuerza en todo lo que hace además… es de las personas que te caen bien con sólo verlas y aunado a eso, él esta feliz de poder jugar al lado de la persona que tanto admira – luego de terminar esta frase da un leve suspiro.

El chico se hinca en el piso de su cuarto y se recarga en la ventana, poniendo sus brazos como base para colocar su apacible rostro – Tengo que hacer algo con esto que siento, no quiero que los demás se vean perjudicados por mi actitud… otra vez, y tampoco quiero perder la oportunidad de jugar a nivel mundial en el deporte que tanto me gusta -.

El atardecer va llegando y el chico lo ve serenamente, notando los cambios de color que el cielo le presenta ante tal acción – Estoy seguro que mañana estaremos en equipos contrarios y que ellos estarán del mismo lado; creo que esas serán las únicas veces en que su atención estará en mí… cuando me ve como rival; pero sé que tampoco lo dejará de lado a él – este último pensamiento vuelve a entristecerlo.

Oculta su rostro entre sus brazos y unos leves sonidos se escuchan provenir de él, entre dichos sollozos, Shiro llama a su hermano – Atsuya… me siento solo… y desesperado -.

Esta frase, si bien no la dijo en voz muy alta, sí fue escuchada por un chico que estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto de Fubuki y que tras verlo en ese estado, prefirió quedarse afuera de la habitación, si bien ellos son buenos amigos, esta vez creyó que en ese momento era mejor dejar que el chico sacara los sentimientos que le estuvieran oprimiendo el corazón pues él también sabe lo que es cargar con algo que no puedes decir a los demás por más confianza que les puedas tener.

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

_Y bueno…_

_Como dije, era algo cortito, jeje. Había pensado en alargarlo un poco más (se me ocurrió algo que podría pasar, juju) pero, si lo alargaba creo que hubiera perdido un poco el sentido que quería darle; no se si sea buena idea hacer más capítulos ¿ustedes que me recomiendan? Bien, pues creo que es todo por el momento, si alguien leyó este fic, espero y haya sido de su agrado y si se apiadan de mí, dejen un review, los cuales serán bien recibidos y eternamente agradecidos ^ ^ de antemano gracias y saludos!_

_P.D: Esta idea me surgió viendo los kap. donde son seleccionados japoneses pues, al menos en lo que llevo visto, a Fubuki lo han dejado en un 2do. plano y casi no tiene participaciones, no es justo .!... ejem… gomen ^ ^u _

_Atte.: Kaede H. Y._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, otra vez! (Después de un laaaaargo tiempo ñ.ñu)_

_Pues lo prometido es deuda ^ ^ por lo tanto, aquí pongo el siguiente kap. del fic que he comenzado de estos jóvenes deportistas __ por cierto, de antemano, unas cuantas disculpas, la primera…. Gomen nasai por la demora! TT-TT en verdad que no tengo excusa pero, ahora que trabajo todo el santo día… ya no tengo tiempo para mí TT^TT en fin… snif…_

_Y la otra… tal vez hice creer que "cierta persona" iba a entrar al cuarto de Fubu-chan pero, no fue así, no era esa persona la que quería hablar con el chico de Hokkaido, sumimasen ^ ^u _

_Habiendo aclarado este punto (y si quieren saber quien fue el "oyente"), pasemos al dìa en que será la práctica, va? Adelante!_

_Recordando que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador =D _

_)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(_

**.**

**CONFUSIÓN**

**.**

El día del partido entre los jugadores del Inazuma Japan, llegó. Fue una mañana fresca y un tanto nublosa, la lluvia se veía venir.

Los jugadores estaban en el comedor, listos para empezar su día desayunando animadamente. Aki y compañía les servían su buena porción del alimento balanceado ordenado por el entrenador del equipo.

Y mientras empezaban a probar el primer bocado del platillo matutino, la lluvia se soltó; más de un curioso (Endou, principalmente) se asomó por la ventana del comedor.

– Parece diluvio – dijo sin más. Sólo era lluvia, no había ventarrones como en ocasiones pasadas, por lo cual, el agua caía libremente y de forma recta.

Ya eran casi las 9:00am y en entrenador Kudou no hacía acto de presencia en el comedor ni llamaba a los chicos, tampoco el entrenador Hibiki estaba en el lugar, cosa que extrañaba a los chicos.

Entonces, Kurimatsu empezó una, a su parecer, divertida conversación.

– No dudo que el entrenador nos diga que juguemos con este clima –.

Ante este comentario, Endou salió en defensa de su entrenador.

- ¡Kurimatsu! ¡El entrenador no nos pediría eso! -.

- ¿Está seguro capitán? – Le dijo el menor con desconfianza – El entrenador es capaz de muchas cosas -.

Ante esta afirmación, Mamoru dudaba que responder, entonces, Goenji intervino.

– Si el entrenador dijera que saliéramos a jugar así, yo le obedeceré –.

Como siempre, las palabras del delantero se escucharon agresivas (aunque esa no fuera su intención) y decididas.

Por lo mismo, Kurimatsu, ya no quiso decir nada, pero momentos después, ellos 3, junto con Kidou, Toramaru y Kazemaru, se debatían entre quienes sí creían que el entrenador los haría salir a practicar con ese "aguacero torrencial", como le llamó Kurimatsu, y los que no.

La plática era amena, los demás sólo los observaban desde sus mesas; como cierto jugador que últimamente juega sólo de defensa.

A un par de mesas de distancia, Fubuki veía la animada plática de sus amigos, su plato estaba a poco más de la mitad del contenido inicial.

Sus ojos se posaban en cierto joven de negros cabellos que sonreía alegremente a su compañero del lado derecho, quien le correspondía la sonrisa de forma sincera y divertida, pues compartían la opinión de salir a jugar soccer aún con el clima actual.

La vista de Shiro cambió de lugar cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

– ¡Fubuki! –.

Le llamaron nuevamente y éste volteo al tiempo que el joven surfista se sentaba frente a él, ocasionando que su gran cabellera rosa cubriera la figura de Goenji; y más cuando Tachimukai se sentó al lado del otro defensa.

- ¿Estás bien, Fubuki-san? -.

Preguntó el joven portero con evidente preocupación; ante esto, Fubuki apenas y sonrió, bajando un poco su cabeza y viendo su plato.

– Si… sólo que no tengo mucha hambre – dijo con fingida seguridad.

Yusuke y Yuki se vieron mutuamente unos momentos, sin comprender en su totalidad la situación.

Media hora pasó y la lluvia continuaba; momentos después el teléfono sonó, Fuyuka atendió la llamada, que no duró ni 3 minutos y después habló con los jugadores.

– Era mi papá, dijo que por hoy la práctica cambia al día de mañana, que no es factible entrenar con este clima -.

Al oír las palabras de la chica, Endou lucía feliz.

- ¿Lo ven? Les dije que el entrenador sí se preocupa por nosotros –.

Afirmaba con seguridad, acto seguido sonrió en dirección a Fuyuka, ella le regresó la sonrisa pero de forma tímida cosa que el portero notó.

- ¿Qué pasa Fuyupe? –.

- Bueno, Mamoru-kun… papá dijo que aquel que no esté despierto mañana a las 7:00am, no jugará los próximos 2 partidos -.

Al escuchar las palabras de la chica, todos los integrantes del equipo japonés no podían articular palabra alguna pues bien sabían ellos que muchos (la mayoría), no eran buenos madrugadores.

Tras esa "advertencia" (que más de uno tomó como amenaza), los chicos descansaban en el interior de la finca pues la lluvia no parecía cesar, estaba completamente nublado, parecía que eran las 10:00am cuando, en realidad, ya eran las 2:00pm.

Mientras algunos chicos buscaban con qué entretenerse, el chico de Hokkaido estaba en el desván de la casa; un cuarto con varios muebles arrumbados "por aquí y allá", sin un lugar fijo y cubiertos con una gran tela blanca.

Cajas de todos tamaños, que servían como asientos, inundaban la obscura habitación, que sólo podía iluminarse con la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana que el cuarto tenía, puesto que no había ningún foco o lámpara en ese "cuarto de tiliches".

Como casi nunca nadie acudía a ese lugar, Fubuki se sintió tranquilo; poca era la luminosidad del cuarto pero aceptable para el estado de ánimo actual del chico, quien quería un lugar donde pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos en paz.

El chico veía la lluvia caer cuando se percató de que alguien entraba a dicha habitación, su paz acababa de ser interrumpida bruscamente, como las olas al chocar con una piedra.

- ¿Otra vez solo? -.

La fuerte y animosa voz del moreno de Okinawa, así como la pregunta directa que hizo el chico de ojos verdes, ocasionó que el chico albino esbozara una sonrisa y volteara a ver al recién llegado.

– Tsunami-kun… -se giró para ver de frente a su joven, y por un año mayor, amigo.

El peli rosa estaba cerca de la entrada.

– Esto no te hace bien, Fubuki – dijo muy seguro de sí viendo la habitación con desconfianza.

El surfista caminó hasta ponerse al lado izquierdo de Fubuki, colocando su mano derecha en el hombro del menor.

– Dime que te traes. Últimamente andas ido –.

La cercanía del chico no incomodaba a Shiro, por el contrario, se alegraba de saber que alguien se preocupaba por su bienestar.

– Todo está bien, Tsunami-kun – mintió…

- ¡A mí no me engañas! –

…Pero no contaba con la franqueza de Yusuke quien alzó la voz al decir esas palabras y se ponía de frente a su compañero, colocando sus manos en su cintura e inclinando un poco su cuerpo frente al deprimido chico, haciendo que éste intentara retirarse.

– ¿T-Tsunami-kun…? – apenas y preguntó Fubuki.

Tsunami inspeccionaba a Fubuki.

- ¿De verás te sientes solo? –.

Dijo de pronto y sin miramientos, sorprendiendo a su compañero y como no obtuvo respuesta, el chico de cabellos rosas se retiró; caminó hacia una de las cajas y se sentó sobre ella, Shiro sólo lo seguía con la mirada.

Al momento de sentarse, Yusuke hizo ruido y exclamó.

- ¡Yosh! A ver, ¿qué tienes? –.

La seguridad con la que hablaba Tsunami, hacía que Shiro cavilara entre si el surfista estaba preocupado por él, o le estaba ordenando que le dijera sus penas.

Hubo silencio unos instantes, Yusuke veía fijamente a Shiro, quien ante este hecho, sonreía y fingía demencia.

- ¿No vas a hablar? – Preguntó un tanto molesto el mayor.

– No tengo nada que decir – respondió el menor de forma cortante.

Esta situación desesperó a Tsunami, por lo que habló directamente.

– Si lo que quieres es atraer la atención de Goenji, así no lo vas a conseguir –.

Al oír estas palabras, Fubuki se sobresaltó… y fingió sentirse ofendido.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –.

- Vamos, ya te dije que a mí no me engañas – Tsunami volvió a su actitud despreocupada – Fubuki, ambos estamos posicionados en la cancha a un nivel similar, en cierta forma, veo lo que tu ves… además de que veo como lo ves – habiendo escuchado esto, Fubuki no hallaba donde esconderse.

El chico de Hokkaido desvió su mirada del chico de Okinawa, veía el piso con nerviosismo.

– N-No s-se… de que me estás hablando – apenas y dijo sin voltear a ver al mayor y no pudiendo ocultar su inseguridad.

Viendo esto, Tsunami dio un suspiro – Ahh… no tienes remedio –.

Rascó un poco su cabeza, luego vió que el menor le veía con incredulidad, ante esto, el mayor sólo sonrió – Siéntate – Y sin más, Shiro obedeció.

No fue fácil, pero como pudo, Fubuki habló con Tsunami, por alguna extraña razón, el defensa sentía que podía confiar en su compañero de equipo y le contó todo aquello que rondaba sus pensamientos.

… Una vez que Tsunami dejó nuevamente sólo a Fubuki, el peli rosa fue a buscar a Tachimukai, pero como el guardameta no estaba solo, le llamó y ambos salieron al pórtico de la casa; el surfista le contó a Yuki lo recién ocurrido con Shiro.

- ¿Y cómo podemos ayudarlo, Tsunami-san? -.

- Eso es lo que aún no se me ocurre -.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos, pero Yusuke lo rompió.

- Es que Fubuki se guarda todo. Pareciera que no confía en nosotros… o en nadie -.

- Yo no creo eso – intervino el menor – Creo… creo que Fubuki-san está acostumbrado a resolver todo por sí mismo y por eso no sabe como pedir ayuda -.

- De ser así, nosotros menos sabremos como ayudarle – sentenció el defensa.

Varios minutos transcurrieron y ellos sólo veían el agua caer, en eso, escucharon los trotes que alguien daba. Voltearon un poco y vieron que por uno de los costados de la casa, daba vuelta uno de sus compañeros… seguido de otros dos.

- Tsunami, Tachimukai -.

Les saludó uno de ellos al tiempo que los tres se detenían en la entrada de la casa.

- Hola, Endou ¿Qué están haciendo? – curioseó el mayor.

- Sabemos que está lloviendo pero, como ya está más calmada la lluvia, pues quisimos correr un poco, je ¿verdad chicos? -.

Goenji y Toramaru, quienes eran los otros 2 corredores, afirmaron moviendo sus cabezas.

Tsunami vió fijamente a Goenji, el cual se percató y también vió al mayor pero de forma interrogante y mayor fue su duda cuando vió al chico sonreír ampliamente y gritar.

- ¡Está decidido! –

- ¿Qué pasa, Tsunami? – preguntó Endou algo sorprendido.

- Nada… Tachimukai, ven conmigo, vamos con Fubuki -.

Acto seguido, jaló al menor al interior de la casa; los otros 3 vieron la escena sin decir nada, sólo Mamoru habló.

- ¿Con Fubuki? –

Mientras que Goenji no apartó la vista de los que acababan de entrar a la vivienda y los vió correr por las escaleras.

Toramaru se encaminó dentro de la casa y llamó a sus compañeros.

- Creo que es mejor entrar ya. Tampoco es bueno estar tanto tiempo afuera cuando el clima está así -.

Y tras él, los demás entraron a la casa.

Una vez dentro del inmueble, y mientras que la lluvia, ahora leve, aún continuaba, los chicos platicaban sobre quienes conformarían los equipos para el partido de práctica.

Goenji se encaminó a sus habitación y en el caminó se encontró con Yuki.

- Hola, Goenji-san -.

- Tachimukai… ¿Y Tsunami? Hace poco estaba contigo – preguntó sin más, a lo que el menor sonrió y respondió tranquilo.

- Si, pero voy por algo de tomar. Tsunami-san está con Fubuki-san -.

El guardameta sonreía, por lo que no vió el rostro levemente sorprendido del goleador y que sólo atinó a preguntar.

- ¿Todo está bien? -.

El menor afirmó con el movimiento de su cabeza y tras despedirse, continuó su camino.

Goenji llegó a su habitación, pero no entró en ella; siguió caminando hasta que llegó al cuarto de Fubuki. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, dudó unos instantes pero finalmente se decidió por tocar la puerta. Esperó unos segundos pero nadie le abrió.

Volvió a tocar y nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Con un poco de duda, se animó a intentar abrir la puerta de la habitación y, una vez que consiguió abrirla y ver que el lugar estaba vacío dio un leve respiro, cerró la puerta y se fue a su cuarto.

Durante su caminar, Shuuya se cuestionaba el porqué sentía inquietud cuando algo tenía que ver con Fubuki. No era la primera vez que le sucedía pero ésta vez fue mayor puesto que había invadido la privacidad del albino al abrir su habitación; lo bueno es que él no estaba adentro.

Después de recapitular lo sucedido, se detuvo un instante pues una pregunta invadió su mente "¿dónde está Fubuki?", porque era un hecho que estaba con Tsunami y Tachimukai ¿pero dónde?; ya que, antes de llegar a su cuarto pasó por el del joven portero y no escuchó nada. Faltaba ver en el cuarto del surfista pero ¿bajo que excusa se presentaría?, no tenía una razón válida para llegar con ellos.

Escuchó que alguien subía las escaleras y vió la cabellera de Yuki; de inmediato, el goleador de fuego entró a su habitación y esperó hasta que el menor pasara de ella. Cuando escuchó sus pasos alejarse, salió del cuarto en silencio y siguió al portero con la mirada.

Vió que pasó de la habitación de Fubuki y antes de llegar a la de Tsunami, el chico dio vuelta y caminó escaleras arriba; en dirección a la parte más alta de la vivienda.

Goenji se acercó y quedó al pie de la escalera viendo hacia arriba.

- ¿El cuarto de utilerías? – se cuestionó el goleador.

Se sentó en los primeros escalones, a lo largo de ellos, impidiendo el paso; aprovechó que al final del pasillo había una ventana y desde ese lugar podía ver la lluvia que seguía cayendo.

No pasó mucho tiempo de eso cuando, Tachimukai y compañía venían bajando por la escalera y no evitaron detenerse al ver a Goenji sentado con mirada perdida: los tres se quedaron viéndolo, Fubuki, quien era el que iba en medio, sintió que Tsunami le pegaba con el codo en un costado; volteó a verlo y entendió lo que el peli rosa quiso decirle cuando le señaló al chico sentado frente a ellos.

- ¿Goenji-kun? – llamó suavemente Shiro, pero de inmediato Shuuya lo escuchó y reaccionó, volteando a verle.

- Fubuki… - fue lo único que dijo pues se percató de la presencia de los otros dos chicos.

- Goenji-san ¿nos permite pasar? – preguntó muy cortésmente el menor de los cuatro chicos, acto seguido el goleador se puso en pie sin decir nada.

Después de agradecer que les haya dejado pasar, cada chico se encaminó a su cuarto, pero antes de que Yusuke entrara al propio, habló con voz alta.

- ¡Hey, Fubuki, Tachimukai! –

Los aludidos se detuvieron y voltearon a verle.

- Hagamos lo posible por estar los tres en el mismo equipo mañana. Si no, en las prácticas nos juntamos -.

Los dos chicos asintieron afirmativamente mientras que Gouenji sólo escuchó atentamente. Terminando esas palabras, el surfista entró a su cuarto.

- Tsunami-kun, siempre tan animado ¿verdad? –

- Si, pero esa es una de sus cualidades, Fubuki-san -.

Ambos chicos rieron, llamando la atención del tercer acompañante.

- ¿Ya se decidieron los equipos? – Intervino en la plática.

- No. Pero hemos acordado que cuando haya oportunidad, entrenaremos los tres juntos – respondió Tachimukai.

Una vez que llegaron al cuarto de Fubuki; éste se despidió y abrió la puerta pero antes de entrar Goenji lo llamó. El mencionado se detuvo sin decir nada y hubo silencio por algunos segundos, en el que Tachimukai optó por despedirse e irse a su habitación; luego de ver correr al menor, el moreno habló.

- ¿Todo bien? – fue su única pregunta.

- ¿Eh? Si… todo bien – respondió Shiro sin entender la pregunta.

- ¿En verdad vas a practicar con ellos? -.

- Así es. De eso estuvimos hablando durante el día -.

- ¿Y crees que el entrenador los dejará en el mismo equipo? -.

Fubuki calló unos instantes para responder fríamente después.

- Si hace lo de siempre, sí –

- ¿Qué? – preguntó de inmediato Shuuya, no tanto por la respuesta dada, si no por el tono de voz usado en ella.

- No, no es nada importante – contestó rápidamente Shiro – Si me disculpas, debo preparar mis cosas puesto que quiero bañarme -. Sonreía mientras que al mismo tiempo entraba a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

- Fubuki… - El moreno no tuvo oportunidad de decir más.

- Hasta la cena – fueron las palabras de despedida del albino.

Al cerrar la puerta, Fubuki dio un respiro de alivio, puso seguro y se recostó en su cama boca abajo; se sentía nervioso y recordó las palabras que Yusuke le había dicho en el desván

- Tú déjamelo a mí. Yo me encargo de que Goenji te note. Por ahora, sólo debemos procurar estar los tres juntos… Y Fubuki, procura hablar con Goenji sólo necesario –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Ya lo verás más adelante -.

Fue lo último que dijo en esa reunión el chico de Okinawa, y con una gran sonrisa les dijo que ya era el momento de salir de ese cuarto.

Tras haber dejado a Fubuki, Shuuya se dirigió y entró a su cuarto; ya eran alrededor de las 6pm y la lluvia había arreciado de nueva cuenta.

El chico hizo algunos ejercicios en su cuarto; algunas abdominales y sentadillas no le vendrían mal y le permitirían despejar su mente.

Sólo realizó una hora de ejercicios, no quería exponerse a una luxación. Como en su habitación tenía una jarra con agua (las chicas les habían colocado una a cada jugador en su cuarto), llenó un vaso, se sentó en su cama y empezó a beberlo.

Veía fijamente la puerta mientras consumía el contenido del vaso pero repentinamente frunció su ceño y sintió molestarse.

Colocó el vaso en el mueble junto a la jarra y se sentó en su cama, recargado en la cabecera de la misma y con la vista al frente.

Recordó aquella ocasión en la que estuvo junto con Fubuki bajo el puente platicando sobre lo que era ser perfecto; esa vez también llovía.

Sabía muy bien que sus personalidades eran distintas, pero aún así no podía negar que se sentía bien al saber que el albino había confiado en él para contarle parte de sus problemas, sentía que ellos podían complementarse bien, por eso, sus técnicas eran las mejores al momento de juntarlas.

Pero sentía que esta vez era diferente; sabía que era diferente, sólo que aún no entendía del todo el por qué, eso era lo que le preocupaba.

_**.**_

_Y aquí está el capítulo 2!_

_Ya tengo parte del capítulo 3 escrito, como pudieron notar, la práctica no fue hoy, por lo que quedó para el próximo capítulo, se enfrentaran Shiro y Shuuya? Qué será lo que trama Yusuke? Espero poder subir pronto la continuación. Pero es un hecho que completaré este fic._

_Bueno, no quiero entretenerles más, así que me despido por hoy…._

_Ya es algo noche y mañana tengo que ir a mi trabajo, jojo así que…. Oyasumi!_

_Saludos y que estén bien!_


	3. Encuentro

_Saludos otra vez!_

_Ya tengo terminado el capítulo 3 de este fic! Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí lo pongo para que ustedes sepan lo que sucederá en el partido n.n _

_Y bueno, como no tengo más que decir… vamos a lo que nos interesa saber: Goenji y Fubuki se enfrentarán? Pronto lo sabremos._

_Ah, como siempre, Inazuma Eleven no es propiedad mía, son de su respectivo creador original, yo sólo les creo una aventura distinta, jejeje._

**.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**.**

**Encuentro**

**.**

Finalmente, la lluvia había cesado y un nuevo día había llegado. Lo prometido fue cumplido, los jugadores de la selección japonesa estuvieron despiertos antes del alba.

El pasto seguí mojado pero el cielo ya se veía limpio, sin trazas de que volviera a llover ese día.

Ya estando todos alistados salieron de la vivienda y se dirigieron a las canchas de entrenamiento en espera de que llegara el entrenador, el cual no demoró en hacer acto de presencia.

- Bueno, vamos con un día de retraso, por lo tanto, tienen que jugar e partido lo mejor posible para que los ejercicios sean completados -.

Habiendo dicho esto, el entrenador empezó a formar los equipos; como era usual, el capitán del equipo A sería Endo, mientras que el capitán del equipo B sería Kido. Y como Tsunami había dicho, tanto él como Tachimukai y Fubuki estaban en el equipo de Yuto. Mientras que Goenji estaría con Toramaru en el equipo de Mamoru.

Una vez que los dos equipos se acomodaron en sus lugares y el entrenador se preparaba para hacerla de árbitro, hizo un cambio de último momento.

- Fubuki, Kiyama, ustedes cambien de lugar – esta frase ocasionó que Shiro se fuera como delantero y Hiroto de defensa.

Si bien el chico de Hokkaido se sorprendió por dicho cambio, no dudó en colocarse al lado de Kido; ellos habían obtenido la cancha por lo que tendrían que luchar por conseguir el balón.

Fubuki quedó casi al frente de Toramaru y veía el campo abierto.

- Hacía tiempo que no tenía esta vista – no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo.

- Fubuki – le llamó Kido y volteó en cuanto le oyó - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

- Si – respondió alegre y seguro de si mismo el albino.

- Perfecto. Ganemos este partido, no importa que sea uno de práctica –

- De acuerdo – aseveró el hoy delantero.

Goenji no había perdido de vista a Fubuki; lo observaba de reojo, de hecho, había caído en cuenta de que últimamente se fijaba mucho en el albino y en todo lo relacionado a él; por lo mismo, la sonrisa que éste le había dado a Kido no le simpatizó en lo más mínimo al goleador de fuego.

- Goenji-san… - le llamó el menor de todos. Al oír su nombre, volteó y vió que el joven le daba un pase pues el partido había comenzado y él ni cuenta se había dado.

Debido a ello, recibió mal el pase y éste se le fue de los pies; oportunidad que Shiro aprovechó para obtener el esférico.

Justo cuando pasó al lado de Shuuya, el semblante tranquilo de Shiro cambió; no de la forma en como cambiaba cuando tomaba la personalidad de Atsuya; una mirada firme y retante fue la que se formó en su blanco rostro al tiempo que tomaba el balón y dejaba atrás a Goenji.

Dicho chico, se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, sorprendido por la mirada que le habían mostrado esos nobles y bellos ojos. Repentinamente cayó en cuenta de algo: Fubuki es un gran jugador; posee tanta o más habilidad que el mismo Shuuya Goenji, que mal hizo en confiarse.

Instintivamente, corrió tras Shiro; tenía que reconocer que, aún cuando últimamente el joven estaba en el área defensiva, sus habilidades como delantero eran indiscutibles.

El chico de Hokkaido sintió que pronto le darían alcance por lo que rápidamente busco apoyo, encontrándolo en Sakuma, éste le ayudó a llevar el balón a la portería para que Kido lo dirigiera a la portería y lograra el primer punto del partido a su favor.

El equipo B celebró su anotación pero no por mucho tiempo, puesto que, el equipo A se iba acercando a la portería contraria.

Goenji no quitaba la marca de Fubuki y ambos corrían en la misma dirección sin dar tregua.

- ¡Goenji-san! – le llamó Toramaru al tiempo que le daba a entender que le enviaría un pase ya que él se había acercado a la portería del equipo B.

Shuuya entendió el mensaje y acató a la orden la idea recién propuesta; el balón ya iba en el aire en dirección hacia él y, a punto de tomar el esférico, entre Tsunami y Fubuki le cerraron el paso, enviando la pelota fuera de la cancha.

El equipo A estaba incrédulo ante lo visto en ese momento, su mejor goleador no había acertado una en los primeros minutos que llevaba el partido; por el contrario del equipo B, el cual mostraba más enjundia que sus contrarios.

Shuuya era quien estaba más desconcertado por lo sucedido, no entendía porqué la sangre le hervía tanto mientras veía a Tsunami, Tachimukai y Fubuki celebrar su objetivo de evitar un gol en contra.

Así estuvieron durante la primera mitad del partido; en los minutos de descanso el entrenador dio sus puntos a favor y en contra juntando a ambos equipos, era sorprendente ver que no se le había escapado ningún detalle.

El segundo tiempo comenzó, no hubo cambios en la alineación y esta vez, Goenji se decidió y dedico firmemente a anotar el primer tanto para su equipo, lográndolo tras lidiar un uno a uno con Hiroto y otro con Yusuke, aventando a éste chico en medio de su lucha, pero sin ocasionarle mayor daño.

- Lo siento – dijo el moreno al tiempo que ayudaba al peli rosa a ponerse en pie.

- Descuida, no es para tanto – contestó tranquilamente el defensa-

- Tsunami-kun – le llamó Shiro - ¿Estás bien? -.

- Claro que sí, esto no ha sido nada – sonrieron ambos.

- El partido aún no termina – intervino Goenji con un dejo de molestia en su voz, notado por ambos, Fubuki calló pero Tsunami sonrió y habló confiado.

- No te enojes Goenji; sabemos que eres hábil pero Shiro no se queda atrás – dijo al tiempo que pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Fubuki; acción que ocasionó que Shuuya actuara sin pensar y propinara un golpe al surfista.

- ¡Tsunami-san! – Le llamó y corrió Tachimukai a su lado.

- ¡Tsunami-kun! – Fubuki no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Y mismo Shuuya Goenji se quedó perplejo… ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Dio unos pasos atrás sin poder decir nada.

Yuki y Shiro auxiliaron a Yusuke quien se sobaba su mejilla izquierda.

- ¿Tsunami-san, estás bien? – el joven portero estaba visiblemente preocupado.

- Tranquilo, Tachimukai, estoy bien –

- ¡ ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes? ! – la voz del entrenador no tardó en escucharse y él en acercarse al lugar del suceso.

Vio a Tsunami apoyado en sus dos amigos y la mejilla roja de éste.

- Fubuki, Tachimukai, lleven a Tsunami a la banca para que le atiendan la herida -.

Hicieron caso al momento; después el entrenador volteó a ver a Goenji, quien seguía mudo y veía a sus compañeros salir de la cancha de juego, entonces le llamó.

- Goenji… ¿qué sucedió? –

Pero el chico no respondió. A fin de cuentas, ni él mismo sabía ciencia cierta que le había pasado. Y viendo la negativa a responder, el entrenador tomó su decisión.

- Sal de campo -.

- ¿Eh? – reaccionó de inmediato pero no objetó nada.

Shuuya se dirigió fuera de la cancha; sus compañeros lo veían sin entender que le pasaba a su goleador estrella.

En su andar se cruzo con Shiro y con Yuki; el menor lo vió con algo de miedo, sus ojos lo delataban, mientras que el albino lo veía con desaprobación.

Sin decir nada, Shuuya se sentó y cubrió su cabeza con una toalla, pero de reojo veía a Tsunami quejarse del dolor que la bolsa con hielo le ocasionaba al tener contacto con su mejilla herida.

Las chicas le habían dado los primeros auxilios al surfista y, habiendo terminado con ello continuaron viendo el partido que se había reanudado y que ahora mostraba un empate d en el marcador.

Mientras la atención de los demás estaba en el campo. Yusuke se dirigió hacia Goenji; una vez sentado junto a él, le habló.

- Golpeas duro ¿sabes? – en su voz no había rastros de reproche.

- … Lo siento… - fue lo único que dijo el goleador.

- ¿Te hice algo? – preguntó sin más y su compañero sólo se quitó la toalla de la cabeza para verlo y tras varios segundos de silencio le respondió evadiendo la mirada.

- No lo sé -.

- ¿Entonces? – Tsunami no dejaba de ver a Shuuya, su semblante se veía serio pero, a ratos, una sonrisa se le colocaba en los labios, una sonrisa de victoria.

No habiendo respuesta, Yusuke ideó otra treta.

- Mira, no es que quiera ser malo contigo pero, creo que le vamos a ganar a tu equipo -.

Al oírlo, Goenji levantó su vista en dirección al partido, al cual le quedaban pocos minutos para concluir. Durante eso, sus ojos volvieron a posarse en Fubuki, en cada movimiento que éste hacía y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en sus labios. Yusuke lo notó y habló.

- ¿Te pasa algo? –.

Pero Goenji no le hizo caso; entonces el peli rosa cambió la pregunta.

- ¿Verdad que Shiro juega bien? No sé porque el entrenador lo manda a la defensa ¡auch!... – se quejó de pronto pues él mismo se había lastimado la mejilla golpeada al colocar su rostro entre sus manos. Eso sí lo notó el goleador por lo que no evitó sonreír un poco y el surfista se dio cuenta de ello.

- No te rías – fingió enojo.

- Lo siento… en verdad, no sé que me pasó – se disculpó sinceramente.

- ¿Tienes ganas de pegarme ahorita? – cuestionó el defensa.

- No – respondió Goenji sin dudar viendo fijamente al chico mayor.

- Ya veo… que extraño que estos malos ratos pasen cuando Fubuki y Tachimukai están presentes ¿no crees? –

Shuuya abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, cayendo en cuenta de que lo que Yusuke le decía era cierto.

- Tal vez alguno de ellos te hizo u ocasionó algo y, como no te animas a hacerles algo… Me lo haces a mí – dijo el surfista con fingido desinterés.

- ¿Fubuki o Tachimukai? – se cuestionó el goleador durante unos instantes.

Era cierto que los recién nombrados habían estado presentes en los percances ocurridos con Yusuke; estaba muy seguro de que a Tachimukai casi ni lo tenía en cuenta… pero con Fubuki era otra historia; últimamente lo notaba demasiado.

El partido terminó con un empat con ambos equipos agotados.

- Admito que han jugado bien, pero no por eso el entrenamiento se detiene; tienen dos horas para realizar estiramientos y relajar los músculos -.

Habiendo dicho esto, se dirigió a la banca.

- Tsunami, también harás los ejercicios. Tú también Goenji, espero que ya tengas fría la cabeza -.

Ambos chicos asintieron y de inmediato se dirigieron al campo, conocían la poca paciencia del entrenador Kudou.

Conforme se dirigían con sus compañeros y al tiempo que Endo se le acercaba, Yusuke le dijo al goleador.

- Si tienes dudas, piénsalo un poco… pero también hazle caso a lo que sientes. Nos vemos -.

Y como era de esperarse, el surfista se dirigió hacia Shiro y Yuki y vió que el albino lo recibía con una sonrisa. Esto ocasionó que Shuuya frunciera el entrecejo, pero el portero titular lo vió.

- Goenji ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó al tiempo que dirigía su vista en la misma dirección que su amigo y cuando vió la escena habló – Vaya, otra vez están los tres juntos -.

- ¿Qué dices? – volteó de pronto Goenji.

- Sí, ya ves que Fubuki suele estar solo… Pero estos días ha estado en compañía de Tachimukai y Tsunami; creo que eso le hará bien, después de todo, Tsunami tiene mucha energía -.

Tras estas palabras, Endo volvió con los demás chicos para hacer los ejercicios, Goenji lo siguió e hizo lo posible por concentrarse en la tarea asignada.

Las dos horas que indicó el entrenador habían terminado, y las chicas llegaron a decirles que debían ir a ducharse para después merendar.

**.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**.**

_Y aquí damos por terminado este capítulo =) espero y me haya quedado más o menos entendible la narración del partido ñ.ñu _

_El próximo capítulo será el que marcará el final de esta breve historia. Ya lo tengo listo, nada más me falta transcribirlo en la pc._

_Bueno, sin más que decir, me paso a retirar, espero y les esté agradando este fic, dudas, quejas, comentarios y/o sugerencias, no duden en hacérmelas saber, la idea es mejorar paso a paso :D _

_Si alguien se anima a dejar un review, recuerden que éstos serán bien recibidos y eternamente agradecidos n.n_

_Saludos y que estén bien!_


	4. Fuego Cruzado

_Saludos!_

_Y aquí les dejo el capítulo que marca el final de este pequeño fic, espero y les guste. Por lo mismo, dejo mi presentación y paso con la historia, ya al final puede que ponga uno que otro comentario =D_

_Oh, si, recordando que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sólo les creo una historia distinta, jeje, para disfrute de todo aquel que la lea_

**.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**.**

**FUEGO CRUZADO**

**.**

Una vez que ya todos estaban en el comedor y con la comida servida en la mesa; los chicos tomaron asiento.

Tachimukai entró tras Goenji y cuando vió donde se había sentado el moreno, optó por sentarse en la mesa contigua, acción notada por el goleador.

Empezaron a entrar los demás al comedor; como ya era de esperarse, Kido, Toramaru y Endo se sentaron en la misma mesa que Shuuya, quien estaba al lado de Tachimukai, el cual llamó a Tsunami y a Fubuki una vez que los vió entrar.

Todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos y comenzaron a consumir sus alimentos; Tsunami se había sentado al lado de Yuki y veía a Goenji sin que éste se percatara; ya que, en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba veía a Fubuki, el cual no se atrevía a mirarle aún cuando sentía la intensa mirada de Shuuya.

Shiro se sentía nervioso y hasta cierto punto incómodo, por lo que, la hora de la comida se le hizo eterna. Yusuke se divertía viendo la escena mientras que Yuki, inquieto y algo nervioso veía al surfista.

Acaba la cena, Shiro se levantó de inmediato para salir del lugar.

- Me retiro. Gracias por la comida -.

Y antes de que saliera, el teléfono del lugar sonó.

Fuyuka fue quien contestó; los restantes le veían asentir a lo que le decía quien fuera el que llamase.

- Está bien, yo les diré -.

La chica colgó el auricular y cuando volteó a ver a sus compañeros, se dio cuenta de que ellos ya la veían atentamente.

- ¿Era el entrenador? – preguntó Endo.

- Si… - apenas y respondió la joven.

- ¿Y qué te dijo? – inquirió Kido.

- Mi papá quiere que Goenji-kun y Fubuki-kun tengan un encuentro -.

- ¿Cómo? – cuestionaban los nombrados.

- Si… debido al partido de hoy, dijo mi papá que tal vez deba cambiar a Goenji-kun -.

Al tiempo que decía esto, la chica se ponía nerviosa e inclinaba su cabeza hacia abajo, evitando ver a los demás.

- Lo siento… no sé que esté pensando mi papá – se disculpó.

Hubo silencio unos instantes, tras los que el goleador habló primero.

- No tienes porqué disculparte. Esto fue debido a fallos míos. Entiendo la situación -.

La chica continuó hablando después, ya un poco más tranquila.

- Dijo que será un breve encuentro de media hora entre Fubuki-kun y Goenji-kun; ellos serán apoyados por Tsunami-san y Tachimukai-kun en el lado de Fubuki-kun y, con Goenji-kun estarán Mamoru-kun y Kazemaru-kun -.

Todos salieron al campo y tomaron las posiciones indicadas.

- Kido-kun – le llamó Fuyuka.

- Dime – apenas y respondió el chico.

- Tú serás el encargado del partido y de informarle a mi papá el resultado puesto que tú eres imparcial –

Kido no pudo decir nada, sólo caminó en silencio hacia la cancha.

En el centro de ésta, Shuuya y Shiro se veían mutuamente, uno decidido y el otro muy tranquilo.

En una portería, Endo animaba a ambos chicos mientras que en la otra, Tachimukai hablaba con su compañero defensa.

- Tsunami-san… Esto no estaba previsto –

- Lo sé. Yo no quiero que haya problemas. El entrenador tiene la culpa – reprochó el peli rosa.

Fubuki optó por hablar con Goenji.

- Yo no quiero causarte problemas –

- ¿Eh? – el moreno no entendió.

- Tú eres el goleador del equipo; ambos podemos ser delanteros pero yo no quiero que pierdas tu lugar por mi culpa -.

- No es tu culpa. Yo fui quien estuvo distraído -.

- Puede ser, pero eso a todos nos puede pasar. Lo que menos quiero es tener problemas contigo – se sinceró el albino, sorprendiendo al moreno.

- Fubuki… Gracias -.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Por tu honestidad. Yo tampoco quiero problemas entre nosotros, por lo tanto, juguemos con todo nuestro corazón, sin preocupaciones y cuando el juego termine… Quiero hablar contigo… sólo los dos -.

Shiro se sorprendió, levemente, sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojizo y después sonrió-

- De acuerdo -.

Y así, el encuentro inició.

Las jugadas fueron contundentes y seguidas; ninguno daba pie a doblegarse. Asombrados, los restantes los veían.

- Goenji-san está jugando increíble – admiraba Toramaru.

- Sí. Tal vez, esta mañana no se encontraba bien – suponía Midorikawa – pero ahora parece estar al 100% -.

- Fubuki no se queda atrás, está a la par de Goenji – observó Hiroto – cualquiera de los dos puede tener el lugar de delantero -.

Los minutos transcurrieron y el juego estaba por concluir. Ambos se esmeraron y en sus rostros se notaba que se estaban divirtiendo; no parecían ponerle atención a nada más, de cierta forma, sentían que en la cancha sólo estaban ellos dos.

Porteros y defensas no sabían en que momento intervenir ya que no veían ningún hueco y, con una vez que Kazemaru llamó a Goenji y éste no le respondió, comprendió que aquello era asunto de los dos jóvenes que se disputaban el balón.

El tiempo pasó y, al término del partido el tiro que fue lanzado por Shuuya Goenji entró en la portería de Tachimukai con una fuerza abrumadora, como suelen ser sus tiros.

Fubuki estaba sorprendido y a la vez maravillado por la forma, tan decidida, de jugar de Goenji; no cabía duda de que es un excelente jugador.

Habiendo concluido el juego, el entrenador Kudou se acercó a los seleccionados japoneses.

- Papá… -

- Veo que terminó el encuentro - Acto seguido, fijó su vista en Yuto Kido y, cuando el chico estuvo a punto de hablar, intervino – No es necesario que lo digas, Kido –

- Pero… -

- Sé que pedí que observaras. Pero eso fue más que nada con la idea de que, en futuros partidos tu crees la forma más conveniente de jugar para así utilizar el juego que sólo Fubuki y Goenji pueden hacer, ya que eso beneficiará al equipo -.

- Ya veo, por eso pidió que yo viera sus habilidades de juego -.

- Así es. Tu percepción es la más adecuada –

Habiendo concluido esto, la tarde ya iba cayendo. Los chicos se dirigían de nuevo al interior de la cas. Fubuki y Goenji seguían dentro del campo por lo que Yusuke y Yuki se acercaron a ellos.

- Bien hecho chicos. Jugaron de maravilla – animó el surfista.

- Goenji-san, sus tiros siempre son increíbles – admiraba el castaño.

- Gracias ¿estás bien? –

- Sí. No me pasó nada… ni siquiera logré tocar el balón – respondía algo apenado el joven guardameta.

- Bueno, vamos adentro a festejar que todos conservamos nuestro lugar en el equipo – exaltaba el chico de Okinawa.

Ellos empezaron su andar y cuando Shiro se disponía a seguirles sintió que lo detenían del hombro y volteó a ver a su compañero.

- ¿Goenji-kun? – pregunto algo sorprendido el joven de ojos tristes.

Al oírle, los otros dos chicos detuvieron el paso y voltearon a verles.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Yusuke.

- Quiero hablar con Fubuki, ustedes adelántense – dijo claramente Shuuya. Ante esto, Tsunami sonrió confiado.

- De acuerdo. Pero te advierto una cosa. En estos momentos Shiro está bien, en todo el sentido de la palabra; si tú lo regresas mal, puede que te arrepientas después. Vámonos, Yuki –

- Si – atendió el menor pero antes de retirarse habló – Goenji-san, cuide a Fubuki-san –

Y corrió para alcanzar al mayor. Shuuya y Shiro lo vieron retirarse.

- ¿Qué les pasa a ellos? Preguntaba Shiro en voz alta.

- Te aprecian y se preocupan por ti – respondió sin más el moreno – pero no tienen porqué preocuparse –

- ¿Cómo? –

Tras decir eso, Shuuya tomó a Fubuki de la muñeca y le llevó consigo, también recogió el balón y se lo llevó bajo el otro brazo. Fubuki sólo lo siguió sin comprender.

No caminaron mucho pues se sentaron dentro de la portería y en uno de sus costados. Fubuki quiso estar cerca del poste delantero para no sentirse tan atrapado.

- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir Goenji-kun? – preguntó el albino un tanto nervioso.

Goenji veía la puesta de sol fijamente, de pronto, desvió sólo su mirada y vio directamente a Fubuki, quien se sobresaltó.

- ¿Goenji-kun? –

- Fubuki… ¿no te agrado? Preguntó sin más.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Shiro no pudo evitar sorprenderse y preocuparse.

- Responde –

- Me agradas –

- Entonces… ¿Por qué estos días has estado distante? –

- ¿Distante? – Fubuki no sabía que responder – Yo no… -

- No finjas. Más de alguno notó que actuabas extraño. Pero como estos días has estado con Tsunami y Tachimukai todos creen que ya estás bien –

- ¿Todos? ¿Tú no lo crees? –

- No. Porque conmigo sigues siendo distante –

- ¿Por qué crees eso? –

- No lo creo. Lo sé. Y tú también lo sabes –

Hubo un poco de silencio y después Goenji continuó hablando.

- Ya sé que no nos hablamos mucho pero llevas unos días en que ni el saludo me diriges –

Si bien Fubuki no lo notó, había algo de reproche en el tono de voz usado por el goleador. Fubuki se quedó callado unos instantes, viendo a Goenji en el más completo silencio.

- ¿Por qué me huyes? –

La pregunta de Shuuya resonó en la mente de Shiro y no evitó sonrojarse al ver el rostro del moreno tan cerca del suyo; intento retirarse pero lo único que consiguió fue toparse con el mástil dela portería, dando la impresión de querer meterse en el.

Shuuya se percató de eso; en un principio se desconcertó pensando que Fubuki le temía pero al notar el leve sonrojo en el blanco rostro sonrió para sí, divertido.

- Fubu… -

- ¡No sigas! – gritó de pronto el defensa y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza – por favor – pidió.

Goenji se contuvo de hacer cualquier comentario; sólo se limitó a tomar la mano del otro joven para después jalarlo hacía él.

Fubuki no reaccionó; abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió que la mano de Goenji tomaba la suya y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando sintió chocar con el torso del moreno y sentir como éste lo abrazaba.

- Goenji… -

- No digas nada –

El rostro de Shiro se tiñó más de color rojo; sabía que debía moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Y por el impulso con que Goenji había jalad o a Fubuki, el balón que estaba junto a ellos, rodó a lo lejos.

Mientras que Shuuya estaba impasible abrazando a Shiro, se acercó al oído de este y le habló en voz baja.

- No me alejes –

Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Fubuki; el carmesí de su rostro se esfumó y, como pudo, se movió y acomodó sentado frente a Goenji; como estaban en un principio. Con un poco de nerviosismo, el defensa se animó a hablar.

- Goenji-kun ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me abrazaste? –

- No pude evitarlo. Quería hacerlo desde ya hace tiempo –

- Pero ¿por qué? – insistía el defensa, ya que, no quería hacerse vanas ilusiones.

- Aún no lo entiendo del todo pero… Que tú estés lejos de mí, me molesta –

- ¿Cómo? –

- Si, llevo pensando en ello desde hace un par de días. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Cuando jugamos juntos me siento completo, como si nos entendiéramos perfectamente –

- Yo también lo he sentido en cada jugada – concordó Shiro.

- Y estos días que has estado distante… No sabía como acercarme a ti. Y cuando vi que estabas con Tsunami me preocupé y molesté –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque creí que te perdería – dijo al fin el delantero.

- ¿Perderme? – Fubuki no creía lo que escuchaba, no podía evitar querer sonreír pensando en que había una posibilidad para él.

- Jamás he sido bueno para expresarme pero, si no lo hago ahora, puede que me arrepienta después, como dijo Tsunami –

- Goenji, yo… - Shiro quiso intervenir pero no lo dejaron.

- Fubuki, escúchame por favor –

- Está bien –

- No soporto verte con alguien que no sea yo – fue claro el delantero.

- ¿Eh? – La sorpresa de Shiro fue total. Sabía que Goenji era directo y posesivo pero ¿a tal grado? ¿Y con él?

- Bueno, mejor dicho, no me gusta que otros te toquen o que tú les sonrías a los demás tal dulcemente – le dijo recordando a Yusuke y a Yuto.

- Pero… -

- No puedo evitarlo. Sé que tú eres un chico muy noble y por lo mismo… No puedo evitar pensar que otras personas querrán aprovecharse de ello… Y no quiero eso. No quiero que nada ni nadie te lastime –

- Goenji yo… sé que me veo débil pero… -

- Lo sé. Sé que tal vez estoy exagerando. En un principio creí que yo sólo sería así con mi hermana. Incluso llegué a pensar que te veía como a un hermano pero no es así –

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó el albino con un dejo de esperanza.

- Te quiero para mí – Dijo Shuuya con suavidad pero a la vez muy seguro de sus palabras.

Shiro se quedó mudo unos instantes para después bajar levemente su rostro y evitar la mirada de Shuuya.

-¿Fubuki? – le llamó el delantero un poco preocupado y más se preocupó cuando vió que unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

- ¡Fubuki! –

- Ah, no… no te preocupes – la voz de Shiro se trababa.

- ¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Estás llorando –

- Si pero… no es de tristeza –

- ¿Entonces? –

- Es que yo… Yo también quiero ser tuyo – dijo apenado, ocasionando que más lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos y sus mejillas se pusieran rojas a causa de la frase que había dicho.

- Fubuki… -

Goenji no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente. Las palabras y el comportamiento de Shiro le habían resultado tiernos. Se dispuso a tomar el blanco rostro entre sus manos y, suavemente, limpió las lágrimas que aún estaban en los tristes pero bellos ojos del albino.

Como pudo, Shiro comenzó a calmarse y a cesar su llanto y cuando sintió las manos de Goenji se sonrojo un poco pero sonrió y agradeció la atención que el moreno tenía para con él.

- Creí que ya no me veías – dijo de pronto el defensa.

- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber el delantero.

- Ya no importa. Sólo creía que ya tenías más ocupaciones – quiso sonreír.

- ¿Lo dices por Toramaru? –

Y como no hubo respuesta, Shuuya entendió.

- No tienes porqué preocuparte. Toramaru es un buen chico y me cae bien; pero no hay nada más allá del trato entre compañeros de equipo -.

- Lo siento. Sé que no debí ponerme así –

- Está bien. Porque así pude conocer tus sentimientos -.

Fubuki sonrió, en respuesta a la sonrisa que Goenji le otorgaba.

Para ese momento, la noche ya había llegado y ya no se escuchaba sonido alguno. Una vez que Shuuya vió a Shiro más tranquilo le habló.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? –

- Si, gracias –

Y al ver la sonrisa de Fubuki, Goenji no pudo evitar volver a tomar el blanco rostro entre sus manos y acercarse al chico, el cual se ruborizó ante tal acción.

- Goenji…. –

El nombrado no dijo nada, continuó acercándose al otro chico, éste no se rehusó y recibió con gusto el beso que Goenji le ofrecía.

Un placentero beso fue el que ambos se dieron; el moreno con mucha seguridad y el albino con mucho nerviosismo pero ambos deseosos de que eso sucediera.

Un fresco viento se hizo presente, el cual fue notado por los chicos hasta que se separaron uno del otro.

- Hace frío – comentó Shiro

- ¿Quieres entrar a la casa o jugamos un partido? – preguntó Shuuya

- ¿Sólo los dos?

- Así es – sonrió el moreno

- Juguemos – respondió decidido.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y, a un mismo paso caminaron en dirección al balón. Habiendo llegado a él, Shuuya iba a patearlo pero Shiro le ganó; con un dribleo tomó el esférico y se dirigió a la portería contraria de donde habían estado sentados.

- ¡Fubuki! – le llamó Goenji.

A cierta distancia, el defensa se detuvo y volteó a ver al delantero.

- No te confíes – le dijo y continuó su carrera a la meta.

Goenji no espero más y corrió tras Shiro. Habiéndole dado alcance, ambos comenzaron a luchar por el balón y, nuevamente, una amplia sonrisa adornaba sus rostros.

Ellos continuaron así gran parte de la noche; mientras que, en la casa, Yusuke y Yuki veían a esos dos desde la ventana del cuarto de tiliches.

- Mira, parece que ya está todo bien, Tsunami-san –

- Si. Goenji lo hizo bien –

- ¿Aún te duele la mejilla? – preguntó el menor notablemente preocupado, tocando con suavidad el rostro del mayor.

- Un poco, pero creo que fue un golpe que valió la pena. Fubuki me cae bien y por lo mismo quise ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera –

- Te expusiste mucho –

- Tranquilo, Yuki. Ya todo se arregló – sonrió ampliamente el surfista, convenciendo al guardameta.

- Tienes razón -.

Y así, los dos chicos siguieron viendo al otro par disputar por el balón; eso sí, como la noche había refrescado, Tsunami optó por abrazar a Tachimukai, el cual no puso resistencia alguna y así ambos entrarían en calor.

**.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**.**

_Y aquí damos por terminado este fic! Espero que les haya gustado como quedó. En opinión personal, me gustó mucho, aunque creo que me pasé durante la plática de Shuuya y Shiro, creo que me salí un tanto de la personalidad real de ellos pero… pues necesitaba que fueran así las cosas ñ.ñu, sí lo sé, eso no es excusa._

_Pero bueno, he concluido esta historia, es momento de que ponga mi atención en el fic "Pesadilla" (Digimon) para ya hacer el final (gomen, por el comercial, je)_

_Muy bien, sin más que decir, los dejo por esta ocasión, si alguien leyó esta historia y me deja un review, le recuerdo que éstos serán bien recibidos y eternamente agradecidos._

_Saludos y que estén bien!_

_Atte: Kaede H. Y. _


End file.
